dayanfandomcom-20200215-history
Essrath
Essrath is a monotype -insert type- Dayan. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Dayan. 'Appearance' Essrath is an incredibly large, insect-like creature. Essrath doesn't have much of a head, just a circular mouth with 4 very large and (somewhat) dexterous white teeth (one in each corner). The mouth is attached to a small lump extending from the front of the torso. The torso is fairly wide and tall but is mostly long (in a simular shape to a slug, but slightly taller and wider). The top-middle of the torso has a 2x4 row of large, luminescent purple dome-like growths. The pairs of growths appear at 2/7ths, 3/7ths, 4/7ths and 5/7ths of the way across the length of the torso. When power isn't drawn from the growths, they don't glow. The torso tapers off as it gets to the back into a non-existant tail. Everywhere except for the growths, teeth and mouth is covered in an exoskeleton. This is incredibly tough and gives Essrath significantly boosted defence (compared to other creatures of its type, that is). There are 2 pairs of thick, pointed legs although there is a 3rd back leg. The back legs are very sturdy and are good for ramming into the ground to act like a natural tripod of sorts; boosting stability when firing. The overall colour scheme is a dark grey/black (aside from the purple growths and the white teeth). 'Description: Basic/mindset' Essrath is a rare but excessively powerful breed of beings that possess incredible amounts of brute force and they've grown to become very aware of it. They seem to have a near human level of sentience (and possibly intelligence too) and they're typically very prideful and they usually treat other species of Dayan and in many cases humans as inferior. The very few trainers that have accomplished the task of gaining enough of their respect to be able to train one of these all state that it was very difficult to "teach" the Essrath to cooperate with Dayans of other species. 'Description: Reproductive' Essraths are genderless; they reproduce via the external creation of eggs through the algamation of the parent's energy. The eggs come with a shell identical to a thinner version of the exoskeleton of the creature. These eggs can be created either by one Essrath which will result in the same traits as the one who made it or two or more Essraths can work together to create one or more eggs that house a combination of their traits. These eggs are typically put in a spot and guarded by the parent (or if there are multiple parents then possibly multiple Essraths will guard it). The children hatch from the egg ~16 months after the eggs creation and are seemingly just much smaller and weaker versions of their adult counterpart; even being able to reproduce themselves from a fairly young age. They tend to be notably smarter than a human child of the same age in their youth. Description: Lifestyle In nature they're typically somewhat non-aggressive to Dayans under normal circumstances but they can be highly dangerous and even destructive when hunting! Essraths typically travel and live in packs of ~5 although it has been said that this is almost entirely for reproduction-based perpouses; the already hardly contested power of an individual Essrath makes pack-hunting unneccecary. With trainers however Essraths are mostly quite calm unless threatened. 'Attacks' 'Via Level' 'Via Scroll' There are no moves that an Essrath is physically capable of that it can't learn itself. 'Trivia' 'Etymology' Cervisi comes from two words. (Essence/Wrath) * Essence - The (only) type. * Wrath - The brutal force behind its attacks. 'Design' Essrath was inspired by Dragon Ball Z; although merely as an ultra-powerful entity where the back-mounted growths are entirely filled with energy to give it immense amounts of power. The rest of the design was made to fit around the growths. 'Variations' Natural''' Variation' None known 'Gender Variation' Essrath has only one gender. 'Rare Variation''' Unknown currently Category:Dayan Category:Dayan in a 1-stage evolutionary line Category:Monotype Dayan